


Cold Coffee

by multibean



Series: Joshler PWPs [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Coffee, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, anal penetration, basically just smut tbh, inspired by The Milk Fic, my first TØP fic, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Josh and Tyler have some naughty fun with coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Twenty Øne Piløts fanfic. It's a little unusual, but enjoy :)

The electricity was out.  
Josh flicked the switch on the kettle for the fourth time. _That's it,_ he thought. _We're just gonna have to deal with it._  
He wandered upstairs to see a sleepy Tyler on his bed. He shook him. "Come on. It doesn't have to be warm."  
Tyler groaned. "I'm not doing it cold."  
"We're gonna have to. There's a power cut."  
Josh left him to it before heading downstairs and making up the mixture. One jug, 2 tablespoons of ground coffee, 500ml water, 200ml milk. It had to be strong.  
As he dissolved the soluble coffee in the water, Tyler came downstairs, rubbing his eyes.  
"How long is it gonna be out for?" Tyler asked.  
"I have no idea. Guess we're gonna have to throw out all the food from the fridge." He poured in the milk, turning the black liquid a creamy brown.  
Tyler dipped in his pinky finger to test the temperature. "This is going to be _horrible_ , Josh."  
"It won't be. You'll get used to it soon enough, baby."

 

"Oh, god. Oh, my god!"  
"Hold still!" Josh hissed. "Please, Tyler, come on. You usually love this."  
"Well, usually it's a nice, lukewarm temperature." Tyler wriggled around again.  
Josh gently gripped Tyler's back. "I'm pouring again now. Please don't fidget too much."  
He brought the edge of the jug up to his entrance before inserting three slippery fingers into him.  
"That's good," Tyler moaned. Then Josh began to pour in the coffee, and he gave a little gasp. "So _cold_."  
"Nearly done, babyboy."  
Josh kept on pouring the coffee into Tyler until the jug was empty.  
"Ahh," Tyler vocalised. "Oh, geez... it's warming up now. It's kinda nice. It's _really_ nice. Oh, daddy."  
Josh smirked, amused at how quickly Tyler had changed his mind. "You want more?"  
Tyler shook his head. "It was too cold at first, daddy. No more. Please."  
Josh pressed his face against his entrance, inserting his tongue into Tyler and tasting the strong, cold coffee that he held inside him. _Damn. He tastes like a little piece of heaven._ He loved having his babyboy all to himself.  
Tyler moaned. "More, please. Now."  
"You want more? Is this not good enough?" Josh was smiling.  
"It's great, but... I want something harder, firmer. Something _bigger_."  
"You're gonna have to wait. Good things come to boys who wait."

 

The cold coffee sloshed inside Tyler, against his inner walls. It still felt a little cooler than he preferred, but it was much more comfortable now.  
"Come on," Josh commanded. "Get into position. Do what daddy says."  
In silence, Tyler gladly shifted his body. He had leaked a little of the coffee, but it was still going to be a fantastic experience.  
"I don't want you misbehaving, so I'm gonna have to stop you being naughty myself," Josh said. "Stay there."  
Tyler willingly obeyed and stayed still, wanting to please daddy.  
Josh returned holding the handcuffs. "Hold out those little paws for me."  
He clicked the cuffs around Tyler's wrists. "There we go. Now keep your head still. You're gonna love this, baby."  
He wrapped the silky black blindfold around Tyler's head, masking his eyes.  
"I'm scared I won't be able to hold it," Tyler whined. "It feels like I'm about to burst."  
"Just hold on. You're gonna be fine. Now stay still." He took hold of Tyler's hips and slowly penetrated him, feeling his solid cock pushing past and stretching out his internal walls and soaking in the cool coffee.  
"Oh, fuck." Josh couldn't stop himself groaning in pleasure as the coffee seeped past his manhood, runny and creamy. It felt so silky, and Tyler was so incredibly tight. He thrusted into him yet again and felt the coffee deep inside him sloshing against the tip of his cock.  
"It feels so big," Tyler gasped, as Josh thrusted in and out of him, gently but firmly. "The coffee's getting warmer... are you sure this is safe?"  
"Of course it's safe, baby. We've done it a few times before." Josh began to thrust into him even harder, creating more friction and some of the coffee leaked from Tyler's tight ass, trailing down Josh's cock and over his balls. "That feels so fucking good, Tyler."  
"What's it look like?"  
"These pale brown creamy drops of coffee are trailing down and it feels so nice and cool."  
Josh suddenly thrusted as deep as he could and Tyler let out a yelp of pleasure.  
"Daddy," Tyler whimpered. "Oh, fuck, daddy." His heart was pounding and he could tell that he was getting closer to orgasm the deeper Josh went. " _Right there_. Harder. _Please_."  
"Right there?"  
"Yes, there. Oh, _jesus,_ that's beautiful. I love you, daddy."  
Josh went as deep as he could again and he felt Tyler tense up. Then he cried out and quivered as he reached climax, releasing his thick white load as he clenched his toes and bit his tongue. Every muscle in his body seemed to contract as the intense pleasure soared through him.  
Soon after, Josh came inside him, the warm fluid mixing with the coffee. He gripped Tyler's lower back, leaving little marks where his fingernails had dug lightly into his skin.  
They both panted, dizzy with excitement and arousal.  
"Babyboy," Josh said, dreamily.  
"Daddy," Tyler responded. "That was so good." Then he added, "I want you to always handcuff me from now on. And make sure I can't see."  
"Good to see you're willing to do what I want," Josh said, grinning and kissing the back of his neck passionately.

 

"That coffee," Tyler said wistfully. "I don't care if it's cold. Not anymore. It still feels so wonderful when you pour it deep. I want this again."  
"With the cold coffee?" Josh asked. "You sure? It was hard keeping you still."  
"I'm sure. I've changed my mind about the cold coffee."


End file.
